


Desire

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Tyler, I feel no regret tbh, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive!Josh, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Just a kinky joshler oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself a playlist with songs about sex and this is the result. I completely ignored my guilty consience while writing this.  
> It's shameless smut and Daddy kink, I'll see you in hell. I won't apologize for any very graphic sexual content.  
> And we have so many smut fics about Josh being dominant, so I wrote a Daddy!Tyler fic.

Josh grinned. He had teased Tyler the whole day, and, finally, Tyler had time for his kitten.  
They were in a hotel room. Tyler closed the door and turned to Josh, who was sitting on the bed.

  
"You were a bad boy, Josh, you teased daddy the whole day, you know the consequences, right?"

  
Josh nodded. "I need to get punished."

  
"Yes." Tyler walked to his suitcase and got some handcuffs. "Get undressed."

  
Josh whimpered and undressed quickly, then laid down on the bed.

  
Tyler tied his hands to the headboard.

  
"Ready to get punished?" he asked with a grin. Josh nodded and bit his lip. Tyler bent down and kissed his chest. Slowly, he licked over his skin. Josh moaned. Tyler stopped and slapped him.

  
"Be quiet!"

  
Josh turned his face away. His cheek burned where Tyler's hand had slapped him.

  
"Look at me, baby boy."

  
Tyler started to lick his skin again, holding eye contact with Josh the whole time. Josh got goosebumps. Tyler licked his v line. Josh tried to hold back a moan, but he failed.

  
"Tyler..." he moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes.

  
The tongue on his skin disappeared. Josh opened his eyes and catched Tyler's disappointed gaze.

  
"Did I allow you to speak?" he asked.

Josh shook his head quickly. Tyler's voice was dangerously calm and he scared Josh. Tyler crossed his arms.

  
"How are you supposed to call me, little slut?" he asked.

  
Josh swallowed. "D-Daddy."

  
"Correct."

  
"Please, Ty- Daddy, I promise-"

  
He got interrupted by another slap. Josh sucked in a breath to hold back the tears.

  
"Don't speak until I tell you to." Tyler growled. 

Josh nodded. He felt bad. He had disappointed his daddy. Tyler was right, he was a dirty little slut.

  
Tyler watched him shifting slightly in his bonds. He showed an amused smile.

  
"So needy for daddy, aren't we?"

  
But Tyler took his time. He rubbed circles on Josh's skin with his fingers and kissed his entire body, every inch of his soft skin.

Josh kept silent although he wanted to beg for more. Tyler kissed his jaw and suddenly sank his teeth in Josh's shoulder. Josh gasped for breath, feeling a sharp pain where Tyler's teeth broke his skin. Blood dripped on the sheets.

Tyler let his tongue linger around the wound. He slowly licked the blood up. He kissed his baby boy and Josh tasted his own blood on Tyler's lips. Tyler kept kissing him passionatly and unbuttoned Josh's pants, but he never disconnected their lips.

  
He pushed Josh's pants down and threw them on the floor. Tyler put his hand upon Josh's neck and whispered in his ear.

  
"I want to fuck you."

  
Josh shivered when he heard his raspy voice. He gripped the handcuffs roughly.

Tyler grinned at Josh's reaction.

  
"Be patient, baby."

He pulled Josh's boxers down. Then he rested his hands on Josh's tighs and knelt down in front of the bed between Josh's legs. Josh gritted his teeth when he felt Tyler's hot breath on his dick.

He closed his eyes, prepared the feel the pleasure and the sensation. Suddenly, the hot breath disappeared and he heard the slam of a door. Josh opened his eyes. The room was empty.

Tyler was gone. Josh wanted to get up, but he was still tied to the bed. He groaned in frustration. He knew, Tyler loved to punish him this way. He made Josh horny and then left the room and Josh had no possibility to get relief.

 

After Josh waited impatiently a few minutes, Tyler opened the door and walked in the room like nothing happened. He climbed on the bed and knelt above Josh. He was still completely dressed, while Josh was naked.

He felt vulnerable, but he loved it. Tyler had all the power over him. He could treat Josh like he wanted and Josh couldn't defend himself, but he trusted Tyler with all his heart. Tyler grinned and looked down at Josh's face.

  
"Tell me what you want, baby boy."

  
Josh swallowed. "I want you to..."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Daddy, please..." Josh groaned.

  
Tyler ran a hand through Josh's hair and pulled it softly.

  
"Say it out loud. I want to hear it."

  
"I want you to f-fuck me, please."

  
Tyler smiled. He got the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

  
"Get up."

  
Josh stood up. Tyler crossed his arms.

  
"Be a good boy and get on your knees, kitten."

  
Josh moaned at the pet name and got on his knees in front of Tyler. He wanted to undo Tyler's belt, but Tyler grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

  
"Ask for permission first."

  
Josh looked up and catched Tyler's gaze.

"Daddy, can I suck you off?"

  
Tyler nodded. Josh undid Tyler's belt and pushed his pants and boxers down. He licked Tyler's dick and made him moan. Tyler rested his hands on Josh's head and pushed his dick deeper in Josh's throat, but not deep enough the make him gag.

  
Tyler moaned. "Gosh, you're such a good kitten."

  
When Tyler knew he was near to the climax, he gripped Josh hair and made eye contact with him.

  
"I'm gonna cum... you'll swallow it, okay kitten?"

  
Josh nodded. He sucked harder and Tyler came in his mouth. Josh swallowed all of the cum. Tyler pulled out. He softly wiped the cum on Josh's chin away and kissed him. Then, he rested his forehead against Josh's.

  
"You're such a good boy for your daddy."

Josh blushed. He just wanted to pleasure his daddy. Tyler smiled.

  
"Get on the bed, sweetie."

  
Josh climbed on the bed and sat down impatiently. Tyler got undressed and sat down next to Josh.

  
"Lay down." he commanded. Josh followed his order and laid down on his belly. Tyler worked him open and then pushed slowly into Josh. He rested both hands on Josh's tighs. His fingernails dug in his skin, but Josh enjoyed the pain.

  
"You're allowed to speak. I wanna hear your beautiful moans." Tyler whispered.

  
Josh sighed in relief. Tyler sped his thrusts up and grinned when Josh moaned loudly.

After a few minutes, Tyler came again with a pornographic moan. He felt Josh shiver under him.

  
"Daddy, I need to cum, please..." he whimpered.

  
"Cum for me, baby." Tyler said and pushed in roughly to send Josh over the edge. A few minutes later, they both laid on the bed, breathless.

  
"Thank you, daddy." Josh whispered.

  
Tyler smiled. "You're welcome, kitten."

  
He kissed Josh and rubbed his back softly. Josh snuggled closer and closed his eyes.  
"You're the best daddy." he mumbled.

  
Tyler smiled. "I know, kitten, I know."


End file.
